1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to strollers. More particularly, the invention relates to adjustable strollers. Specifically, the invention relates to a stroller that is movable between a first position where the child is retained in an inclined orientation and a second position where the child is able to freely move between a seated and a standing position.
2. Background Information
There are many strollers in the market and these strollers are typically used to convey children between the ages of newborn to around two and a half years old. Newborns and infants need to be retained in the stroller in an orientation that varies between complete reclined and semi-inclined. These orientations are required because of the need to support the child's neck and head region.
As children grow older and are able to sit, crawl and walk, being continually retained in a semi-inclined or totally reclined position is a source of frustration for the child. This issue has been addressed in the prior art by providing strollers that may be adjusted between a reclined or semi-inclined position and a seated position. However, as any parent will testify, young children can only be retained in a seated position for a length of time and then they tend to grow restless and irritable.
This need has been addressed to a limited degree in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,146 issued to Nanna, discloses combination baby walker and stroller. The device includes a seat with two leg holes formed therein. The seat is resiliently suspended in the frame of the device by springs. A footboard is positioned beneath the seat to prevent the child's feet from contacting the surface. When the device is to be used as a stroller, a handle is attached to the device and the footboard is retained in place beneath the seat. When the device is to be used as a walker, the handle is removed as is the footboard so the child's feet may contact the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,724 issued to Fiore discloses a stand-up stroller which allows a child to move between a standing and a seated position. The stroller has the appearance of a shopping cart and includes a frame that surrounds the child. A collapsible seat is mounted on one wall of the frame and the seat may be moved to a horizontal position to allow the young child to sit down. The disadvantage of this device is that it is only useful for a child who can already stand on their own for protracted periods of time and who can indicate that they are tired and wish to sit down. Furthermore, depending on the size of the frame, it may be necessary to remove the child from the stroller in order to move the seat from a storage position to a position where the child can sit on the same The stroller also makes no provision for the child being able to be reclined or semi-reclined so that they may fall asleep.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,674 discloses a stroller that may be converted into a playpen. The stroller includes a seat that may be collapsed so that the child is free to stand surrounded by the frame. The stroller is unlikely to be pushed around with the child in a standing position because the frame is too large and the child would likely fall over. Additionally, in order for the child to move between a sitting and standing position the parent would have to physically remove the child from the seat or physically place the child in the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,748 issued to Cohen discloses a convertible stroller that carries a child in one of a seated and a standing position. Again, this stroller is designed for an older child who can stand up independently for a substantial length of time. One of the disadvantages of this device is that the child has to be physically removed from the stroller in order to adjust the device as the seat has to be unfolded in order to form the floor upon which the child can stand. Additionally, the child cannot independently move between a seated and a standing position, nor can they move between the two positions frequently or on the spur of the moment. The child has to be able to convey their desire to the parent who must then remove the child from the stroller, make the necessary adjustments and then return the child to the stroller. Obviously, most parents will not be willing to go through this procedure every time the child wants to change their orientation!
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved stroller for a child who is not yet walking or standing independently. Furthermore, there is a need for a stroller that will allow a child to be more physically active while being retained in the stroller.